versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimentio
Dimentio is a major antagonist in the 2007 video game Super Paper Mario. Background Little is known about Dimentio. Dimentio one day approached Count Bleck and asked to join his cause. While he was at first turned away, something Dimentio did made Bleck reconsider. Dimentio has extensive knowledge on the Dark and Light Prognosticus as well as the Ancients. He may have been a defective Ancient from the Tribe of Darkness, or the author of the Dark Prognosticus. In the end, he tricked Count Bleck into doing his dirty work, allowing him to use the Chaos Heart to use the Void to destroy all worlds and create new ones. However, with the power of the Pure Hearts, Mario triumphed over Dimentio's plans. Dimentio seemingly died in the process of his own plans almost becoming reality. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (May possibly be an Ancient, as he holds creation powers, and has a dimension of his own creation. The Ancients created all worlds in Super Paper Mario. Comparable to Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi.) | At least Low Multiverse Level (Planned on using the power of Super Dimentio to destroy all worlds and create new ones) Speed: Beyond Massively FTL (Comparable to Mario, Bowser, Peach, and Luigi) | Beyond Massively FTL (Superior to before) Durability: Universe+ Level (Took repeated hits from Mario and Bowser. Can take hits from Pixls, which fought the Ancients in a great uprising) | At least Low Multiverse Level Hax: Flight, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, BFR, Invisibility, Cloning, Mind Manipulation | Void Manipulation, Invulnerability, Acausality Intelligence: High (Dimentio is a trickster who manipulated the events of the story in Super Paper Mario. He has great knowledge on magic that seemingly only Ancients knew) Stamina: High (Comparable to the heroes of the Light Prognosticus) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Magic' *'Teleportation' *'Telekinesis' *'Levitation' *'Explosion Manipulation' *'Forcefield Creation' *'Creation': Created Dimension D. *'Reality Warping' *'Dimensional Travel': Can travel between dimensions, as well as 2D and 3D. *'BFR': Planned on sending Count Bleck to Dimension D. *'Invisibility' *'Cloning': Can make dozens upon dozens of clones. *'Mind Manipulation': Can create illusions or control minds. *'Plant Manipulation': Can put sprouts in heads that manipulate minds. *'Invulnerability': Only as Super Dimentio, via the Chaos Heart. *'Void Manipulation': Can manipulate the Void to destroy all worlds. *'Acausality': Super Dimentio only. Count Bleck planned on destroying all worlds, even as if they didn't exist in the first place. Equipment *'Chaos Heart': The Chaos Heart is the antithesis to the Pure Hearts. The Chaos Heart had the power to destroy all worlds. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi *Created many explosions by trapping Luigi *Created Dimension D itself *Can manipulate the void to destroy all worlds and is apparently capable of making new ones *Required the Pure Hearts to even defeat as Super Dimentio Speed/Reactions *Can keep up with Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi *Faster as Super Dimentio Durability/Endurance *Survived many explosions inflicted by himself *Survived the explosion of the Super Dimentio bot *Can take hits from Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Peach *Super Dimentio has the highest HP in Super Paper Mario *Cannot be defeated by the party without first being weakened by the Pure Hearts Skill/Intelligence *Manipulated the events of the story of Super Paper Mario *Seemingly knows magic only the Ancients knew *Has extensive knowledge on the Ancients and the Dark Prognosticus *Can fight with Mario and the party all at once Weaknesses *Physically isn't the strongest of Count Bleck's minions *Super Dimentio is vulnerable to Power Nullification and seemingly loses many abilities by transforming Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Mario Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Possession Users Category:Super Form Users Category:Clowns